


Kinktober 2018 Spitroasting

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Facials, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Star has an inch that only Tom and Marco can scratch.





	Kinktober 2018 Spitroasting

“Star, are you sure you want to do this?” Marco asked the Mewnian princess.

“You bet your sweet ass I do Diaz.” Star was nude and sprawled out on her bed. She had summoned Marco and Tom to her room so the two could take her from both ends.

Marco turned to Tom. The demon shrugged and undressed. Marco sighed and he too took off his clothes.

“Marco hurry,” Star whined, kicking her feet on the bed.

“I’m coming,” he muttered. “And yes I understand I just made a double entendre Tom.”

The demon prince looked sad at the loss of ribbing material.

“Bla, bla, bla. Shut up and fuck me already.”

“Well, Marco you heard the lady.” Tom took his position at the top of the bed, were Star’s head laid on pillows. His already erect member hovered in front of her face. It was thick and wicked, befitting a demon prince. Star cooed at the sight of it.

Marco took the position between her legs. His own penis found her wet sex and entered the blonde. While not as big as the demons, Marco penis had a healthy length. As she gasped at the penetration Tom shoved himself into her mouth. His balls covering her face. The two soon found their rhythm as the two worked on Star. The princess writhed around the two, her moans coming out as slurps. His hands grabbed at the sheets and her toes curled in pleasure.

Marco came first. Tom at let out a laugh. “Knew you would blow it first.” Marco stayed in her as Tom orgasmed. Star’s cheeks bulged with his semen.

“Ah,” Star said after Tom pulled his cock out of her mouth, shooting a final load onto her face. She swallowed what she could, but a lot leaked onto her face.

He looked at Marco. “Switch places?”

“Switch places,” Marco agreed.

“Star, get on your stomach. I want to look at your cute ass as I fuck you.”

“Ah Tom, you always know how to talk to a lady.” Star said as everyone shifted on the bed.

Marco couldn’t help but notice her face was still cover with Tom’s cum as Star gobbled up Marco’s own dick. He felt her moan around his member as Tom entered her leaking pussy. 

Like a machine, the two worked on the princess. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she was repeatedly violated by her favorite members of the opposite sex.

Marco could feel himself building to a climax. He did his best to hold on. He was rewarded with the sight as Tom cumming into Star’s pussy first.

Tom admitted defeat. “Ok Diaz, this pussy’s too good not to cum in.”

“Her mouth pretty good too,” Marco told him as he came into Star’s mouth.

The two exited the princess as she laid there, their fluids pooling at both ends.

Star swallowed what Marco left in her mouth and spoke. “Oh fuck that hit the spot.”


End file.
